


With Only a Scratch

by The_Depressed_Huffle_Puffle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Happy Ending, He's in a lot of pain, Injury, Langst, Rainbow mangos though, Was meant to be a oneshot, hence why each chapters only 1000 words, it gets infected with a deadly disease, lance gets a small cut on his arm, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Depressed_Huffle_Puffle/pseuds/The_Depressed_Huffle_Puffle
Summary: “We should probably get goi-” Lance yelped as he tripped over a small rock. His back hit the grass right next to the rock he was leaning on earlier.  Rubbing his elbows, he complained, “Oww.”On his left arm was a small cut the size of a penny and as deep as a paper cut. There was green algae in the scratch that made it glow a small greenish tint. It stung and Lance felt as if someone put salt and ice on his skin. “It stings.”orLance and the other paladins go to a planet to test its waters and Lance ends up with a small cut on his arms that becomes infected. The paladins have to find him a cure before time is up.





	With Only a Scratch

“And what was this mission for again?” **  
**

Pidge pressed their finger against the screen of their device, “We need to grab a sample of the water here. Allura said something about the rivers containing massive amounts of quintessence and it would be better if we were to get an update on how much is in the water.” They flinched as their foot became submerged in a puddle of mud. “Gross.”

Running his hands through his hair, Lance continued forward. “I’m just glad we’re on a planet that’s not taken by the Galra. It’s actually pretty nice.” Lance bent down to point at a rock covered in pink algae. He stuck his finger in the substance, the pigment sticking to his skin, “See!” He smiled down as purple flowers that bore a strong resemblance to oxalis emerged from where his finger had been just seconds before.

“I don’t think that’s sanitary, Lance,” Shiro called from the front. He was leading, using his arm to cut a path for the others. He pointed at Keith, asking him to cut one of the thicker vines that his arm couldn’t get.

“Allura said something about toxic fungi, remember? The air is safe but-”

“-but the plant life on the planet is temperamental. I remember it. She talked for like three hours!” Lance groaned. He wiped his finger on the side of his hip, the algae transferring to the black undersuit.

“It was 20 minutes, bud,” Hunk reminded from next to Pidge. To be fair, Hunk wasn’t any better. He was looking at the multicolored trees. “Do you think these are toxic?” He pulled at one of the fruit from the lower branches. He tossed the rainbow object in his hand a few times for weight, hitting his with his knuckles to test the sound, and putting it to his nose to smell it.

“Hunk, that’s an alien fruit. You don’t know how to tell if it’s ripe or not.”

“Oh,” Hunk looked down at the fruit and shrugged. “Oh well.” He gave a smug grin to Keith and placed the fruit into a satchel Allura had given them. “Plus, when was the last time we had some kind of fruit? Especially one that looks like a rainbow mango?” Hunk chuckled at the small rhyme.

Lance placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder, “Let the man do what he wants.”

Keith moved his shoulder out of Lance’s hand, opting to instead cut another vine Shiro was struggling with. He grumbled something about fruit on Earth and Myraidium being different. “Just stick to the mission.”

“Speaking of which,” Pidge spoke up, “The map should be right-”

Light flooded the dark path.

The river was red with orange rapids hitting against the rocks in the way making it seem that the water was on fire. A large tree grew behind it, the canopy not much taller than the ones around them but the trunk and roots stretching out to the ground. Flowers grew alongside boulders covered in algae of different shades.

“I call touching the water first!” Lance pushed his way to the front, shoving Keith hardest, and marched over to where the river was. Right before taking off his glove he felt a harsh tug on the back of his collar.

“Hold on, Allura called for samples because we don’t know if the water’s safe or not.” Keith let go of Lance’s suit.

Shiro nodded, “Keith’s right. Samples first, then curiosity. Curiosity killed the cat.”

Satisfaction brought it back, Lance thought bitterly. Lance crossed his arms, leaning on one of the boulders only feet away from the fiery water. He poked at the green moss, feeling calmer at the sight of the hyacinth growing next to the rock.

Hunk and Pidge were exchanging information about the water while putting them into small vials. Shiro was supervising, adding his own input every now and then. Keith sat on a boulder nearby, his elbow resting on one knee with his head in one hand while the other arm was laid across his other knee.

Lance peeled off the top portion of his armor. The chest plate and undersuit were constricting him and he felt as if he were melting in it.

Lance stretched himself out, his arms reaching into the air. He got up, dusting himself off, before making his way to where the others were. “How’s the testing?”

“Confusing?” Pidge answered. They tilted their head, staring at the vial of red water. “Everything is in Altean. Everything. I’m trying to translate it all but I didn’t download the software I need for this so I sent instructions to Allura. Hopefully, she can download the software from my set up on the caste.”

Hunk rubbed his eyes, blinking hard to clear his vision, “What they said.”

“Cool! So like, can we touch the water?” Lance pointed at the river with his thumb.

“No.”

“Man,” Lance muttered. He crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the ground.

“If it makes you feel any better, we’ll have to take a good amount so if it isn’t toxic then you can touch it in the castle!” Hunk patted Lance in the back.

“Thanks,” Lance grinned up at Hunk, clasping a hand on the taller’s shoulder. Lance squeezed once before dropping his palm to his side. He started walking back towards where he thought the exit was.

“We should probably get goi-” Lance yelped as he tripped over a small rock. His back hit the grass right next to the rock he was leaning on earlier.  Rubbing his elbows, he complained, “Oww.”

On his left arm was a small cut the size of a penny and as deep as a paper cut. There was green algae in the scratch that made it glow a small greenish tint. It stung and Lance felt as if someone put salt and ice on his skin. “It stings.”

Shiro took Lance’s arm, raising an eyebrow at the size of the cut and Lance’s description of pain. “We’ll have Corran look at it at the castle, for now, we’ll try to get the green stuff out of it.” Shiro poured some water on it, wiping the algae away with the padding of his thumb.

Lance grimaced in discomfort. It burnt more with the water added to the scratch and Shiro’s attempts at helping weren’t doing any good. He moved his arm away from Shiro, the latter sighed, letting Lance shift elsewhere.

“You got everything?”

Hunk pulled up his strap, helping Pidge up on their feet. “Yeah, we got a little sidetracked but we’ve got it.”

Keith helped Lance up, examining the small the wound on his arm, “Baby.”

Lance punched Keith’s arm, “At least I wasn’t born with your hair.”

“For the last time, mullets are not hereditary!”


End file.
